Cargo docking devices such as docking rooms with at least two rows in breadth, two rows in depth respectively and two stages in height for self-propelled heavy cargos such as vehicles to park therein are well known.
Objects to be docked in said well-known docking rooms are self-propelled cargos such as cars, and it was virtually impossible to use such devices for docking non-self-propelled cargos such as packed ones.